


A Kiss Goodbye

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Bi moiraine, Blow Job, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Lan gets it, Lan gives head, Lesbianism, Multi, Oral, Threesome, bi siuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: Set right after New Spring: Lan and Moiraine are bonded and riding off to find the dragon reborn wherever he may be but first Moiraine wishes to say good bye to her pillow friend





	A Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I am really new to Wheel of Time and have only read until part of the 4th book. I decided to read New spring right after The dragon reborn because well, I REALLY love moiraine's and lan's relationship no matter how non sexual it is. I am glad I did!

The ride back to Chachin didn't take long with Lan riding as if he was fleeing someone. Thank the light that Arrow could keep up with the horse Lan rode. Moiraine had convinced Lan to stop back at the Aesdaishar Palace for her to say her goodbyes to Siuane. Who knew when was the next time she would be seeing her sister? Not just that, her what the Aes Sedai called “Pillow friend.” Pillow friend was the round about way of calling two Aes Sedai lovers.

It hadn't taken long for them as novices to become close. Just a tad longer before they were cuddling in the same bed and even shorter when Siuane had initiated the first few cautious gropes and kisses. Moirane may be the noble but Siuane was the one who had all the power and commanding attitude of one. Moiraine didn't mine giving up that and letting Siuane lead when they were in bed or even out of bed after all. 

Siuane was still within her rooms slowly packing up her belongings to head the long trip back to Tar Valon and The White Tower. Back to being the eyes for Cetalia looking over all the reports. Moiraine had to keep convincing herself that was for the best. Siuane could watch while Moiraine searched. Siuane turned a tad surprised as her eyes went from Moiraine to Lan. It didn't take long for her to puzzle it out and her eyes darkened, “so that was what you were doing,” she said matter of factly as Moiraine looked to Lan and then back to her friend,

“Is that a problem? He will be quite useful and he did pledge himself to me, Siuane. Or are you just jealous I am the first to find a warder and not you?” Siuane shook her head and waved a hand to wave Lan out of the room. One look from Moiraine and a quick 'stay by the door' as Moiraine shut the door and locked it slowly, turning to look at the other blue sister.

“No, it doesn't bother me. He will be faithful from that I can see. Warders are useful and he seems to be quite tough.” Moiraine made a sound of agreement,

“you are headed back to the tower?” Siuane sighed with a nod as she eyed Moiraine. Moiraine gave a small smile as Siuane advanced. It was not long before Siuane's darker lips were upon Moiraine's porcelain ones in a deep and heated kiss. This was the kiss of last good byes almost. Who knew if and when they would see one another? What lay ahead trying to find the Dragon Reborn. There were so many names that were not crossed off the list within her book. So many were so vague and there was still the possibility that she would find many who were not the right boys born within the time period and within the wrong areas of Tar Valon.

It didn't take much to press Moiraine down within the bed, her legs hanging off as Siuane climbed on top to continue the kiss as she groped and kneaded Moiraine's breasts. Moiraine gave a soft moan as she leaned up to give just as good as she was getting. She was almost forgetting Lan, and that bond. Her mind was too set upon Siuane.

Lan could only softly hear what was going on, and once the tingling between his legs started his suspicions had been confirmed. It seemed that other woman and Moiraine had been lovers or were lovers. Lan shifted almost uncomfortably as he closed his eyes and tried to achieve ko'di so he could get rid of the tingling and burning of arousal. It was faint still, but he was already cursing that bond. 

It was impossible to achieve ko'di as Moiraine gave an even louder moan. Lan could feel his dick harden and jump from that and he grumbled impatiently. They could be half way out of Chachin by now but she just had to stop to say her good byes. Well, these good byes were turning into more than just.

Moiraine had her head tossed back as Siuane had pushed up the dress skirts and the shift as she buried her face into Moiraine's pussy. Nose was buried within the darker hairs as her tongue worked her moist lips and the nub just barely hidden. Moiraine fisted Siuane's hair and arched as she ground up against the taller woman.

Siuane took it all in stride, already knowing how her lover was when the time came to this. Moiraine may have been a prim and proper woman but you go down upon her and she was the horniest woman this side of Arad Doman. Slowly, Siuane slipped two fingers deep within her moist hole and started a slow and almost torturous pace as Moiraine mewled like a kitten looking for milk.

Her head was tossed back and she whimpered loudly as Siuane brought her closer and closer to the edge. 

It was almost too much. Lan was fully hard by now and could hear the mewls and cries of pleasure. Finally, he turned and hit the door three hard times, “you know I can feel this and hear you!” He nearly cried through the door as Siuane stopped and looked up almost blushing at Moiraine who was flushed,

“Is that so?” Moiraine called in her best cool Aes Sedai voice as she wove air and used to to unbolt the door, “then why don't you join us?” Her eyes went to Siuane to make sure that was alright who nodded slowly. When Lan heard the door unbolt, he easily opened it and slammed it shut turning to lock it and then turn back around to growl,

“you are a cruel woman, Moiraine Sedai,” Moiraine just tried her hardest to give a smirk but couldn't because Siuane was back between her legs,

“come here my warder,” “Moiraine moaned, hand motioning for Lan. Lan took this opportunity to ever so slowly undo his belt buckle. With a step, he undid the belt. Another step and the belt was leaving the loops. Another step and his black silk shirt was showing scarred flesh and rippled muscle. One more step, and his pants were gingerly opened. “You are taking too long,” She growled impatiently and quickly wove air to pull him onto her right side. He was trapped and all he could do was lean forward and pull Moiraine's lips against his.

Her lips were still red and supple from the kissing Siuane had given her just minutes early. His fingers deftly went to grope and play with her breasts still clad in the silk dress she wore, now hiked around her thighs. Another moan escaped her lips as Lan let his tongue slip and press deep. His hands went to work again on zipping his trousers and slowly slipping out of them. Moiraine had released the air and he was able to slip back as the pants fell to show his small clothes. Though, his small clothes showed quite the erection and it amazed Moiraine that Lan was showing this much emotion. It seemed the man never showed and it really was as if he was human. Or maybe the thought of sex with two Aes Sedai broke down those barriers? Moiraine would have to press Lan later.

“Siuane..” Moiraine moaned out pointing at Lan. Siuane pulled back and her eyes went wide as she looked the warder up and down,

“Light! He is beautiful and look how... How endowed he is!” She felt her mouth water as Moiraine sat up and nodded in agreement. Lan could feel both sets of eyes and felt his cheeks ever so slightly darken as they eyed him. Though, it occured to him that they possibly had never been with a man before. That made him clear his throat as he looked down at the two Aes Sedai.

“Have either of you ever been with a man before?” He questioned gently. Both women shook their heads and his eyes went wide. Did he truly want to be Carneira to two Aes Sedai? Granted, they did not follow the Malkieri tradition and Lan wasn't sure if he wanted to continue with it himself. That kingdom was long dead and there was no hope of flying the golden crane once more. No matter the following it seemed Lady Edeyn had conjured from light knows where.

“We have never had the chance,” Moiraine murmured up sensing and feeling his reluctance to bedding two women who had never bedded men, “we were both whisked away to the White Tower at young enough ages once our families realized we could channel. It isn't proper for a novice or even accepted to bed men within the tower grounds. Our studies and lessons were too much for us to do that anyway. Plus, neither of us ever really liked the thought of bedding a man. Well, at least until now but you will do quite nicely. You can show us the ropes if you like?” She asked, a gentle hand going to caress the flagging erection between his legs. With that, he jumped back to life and gave a light sigh as Siuane nodded in agreement,

“Light you are beautiful, Lan. We both have had silly girlish dreams about bedding men but never thought it would happen. It isn't uncommon of Aes Sedai to bed men especially an Aes Sedai to her warder... We didn't even know if we were going to take warders and look here Moiraine is with you!” Moiraine just chuckled a bit as Lan slowly pulled her fingers away. At first, a flash of hurt went through her eyes but she schooled her face easily enough. Lan wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't felt that hurt within the knot in his chest.

“I see, I will bed you and I will be gentle with it,” Lan murmured gently as he felt Moiraine relax again at that. The only reason he had taken her fingers from him was so he could slip the small clothes off and down his hips to fall and meet his trousers upon the floor. Both women audibly gulped as he stood out and proud. Lan didn't think he was all that large. Average at most but he also didn't go around and stare at other men's crotches when they were bathing or taking a piss either. 

His erection stood from a mass of curly dark pubic hair and was darkened and red with arousal. Moiraine was the first to move almost cautiously. She slowly moved to one side and leaned in to give his shaft a very curious lick. He groaned and Siuane soon did the same on the other side. It wasn't long before his fingers were buried within both their hairs as they took turns lapping the head and the shaft. If it wasn't for his iron will and strong endurance he surely would have spent by now. Youthfulness was a blessing at the moment. That, and the years of being groomed by Edeyn surely helped to.

Though, he soon pulled back gasping, “can't take anymore please one of you take me into your mouth,” He asked cautiously as Moiraine looked to Siuane. Siuane gave a nod and moved away and Moiraine's porcelain mouth slowly swallowed around him and started to suck. His fingers left Siuane's hair as the woman went to work undoing the rows of mother of pearl buttons down Moiraine's back of her dress and pressing it down to leave her top unclothed. Her nipples were hard from the cool air and arousal it seemed. She moaned as Siuane set to work kissing and lapping first her neck, shoulder and down to her left breast. 

Lan happily watched as his fingers went into Moiraine's hair and slowly guided her mouth up and down his shaft. She was eager and happily lapped and sucked as he pressed in and out. To her, this was no worse than going down on Siuane with less likely a chance to drown from Siuane pressing her face so close she couldn't breath. Plus, Lan had a pleasant taste. It was a mix of spices and what she could only describe as him. 

Moiraine did have to pull back and moan rather abruptly as Siuane's fingers found her core again and pressed back in, in earnest. Once composed again, she took Lan back within her mouth and started to suck.

He did moan and groan encouragements gently. Lan could have easily not made a sound thanks to years of training and ko'di in the back of his mind. Though, he had learned at a young age that women preferred when a man showed some enjoyment. Lan easily could pleasure a woman and take his own and even spend without a sound completely enjoying himself with only a huff or gasp to leave his lips. Though, he didn't wish for these two newlings to not think he was enjoying himself because light he sure was.

It didn't take long for Siuane to find a steady and rough pace as she suckled upon Moiraine's breasts. It was taking all of Moiraine's concentration to not bite down upon Lan and scream her pleasure as Siuane brought her to the brink of climax. Siuane brought her closer and closer until she finally shuddered and pulled back with a wet pop off of Lan as she threw her head back with a cry cumming upon Siuane's fingers as Siuane gave a sly grin. Siuane knew how to pleasure Moiraine and knew all the buttons to push it seemed.

Moiraine fell back in a half undressed crumpled mess as she tried to compose herself. Lan was still sitting there, hard and now wet from her mouth. Though, Siuane looked to Lan and he gave an encouraging nod as she slowly took him into her mouth.

Though, Siuane's greediness and eagerness got the best of her as she tried to push him all the way down her throat too quickly and started to cough and gag. Lan pulled away quickly and stroked her cheek giving a soothing sound, “you are new to this you do not have to throat me so if it causes you so much issue.” He soothed but Siuane smacked his hand away and gave him a determined look with her blue eyes,

“I will do as I please, warder. Bloody ashes you are bigger than you look!” With that, she happily pressed him back within her mouth. Though, this time she was more cautious and only took him half way, still sucking with such vigor Lan almost thought she may take his dick off with how hard she sucked. Light, did it feel good though. He groaned and slowly thrust in and out of her mouth as he looked to Moiraine who was laying out on the bed, legs hanging off the side and feet not even brushing the floor. She was such a tiny woman and it made his heart grow even fonder for the Aes Sedai.

Though, it didn't take long for Siuane's sucking and bobbing to stop fully as she pulled away, complaining of her jaw hurting. That was quite normal as Lan had explained but she mumbled some excuse about giving Moiraine oral earlier and that was the reason. You know, not the reason of her never having sucked dick before. 

“You have yet to get pleasure, Aes Sedai. I can be of service?” Lan asked curiously as he cocked his head at her. Siuane lay still dressed and was laying as Moiraine was. Though, her legs and feet actually touched the floor beneath the bed. Siuane eyed his dick a bit cautiously not sure if she wanted something that big within her.

“I...I do not know if you will fit,” Siuane tried to sniff and sound with as much dignity as possible but it sounded scared.

“I have other ways of pleasure,” Lan murmured as he slipped to his knees between Siuane's own knees, “my tongue and fingers for example. I am assuming you have gotten pleasure from Moiraine in that way?” He eyed the still glassy eyed Moiraine as Siuane gave a small nod and cleared her throat,

“You may proceed.” was all she said as she opened her legs to give Lan access. Lan easily pulled up her skirts and shift and found her center. She was hot and smelled a bit spicy. It was a good smell and very unique to the woman in question. Gently, he blew a bit of cool air upon her and watched her jerk and then glare as he gave a satisfied smirk. She smacked his head lightly but it was not in earnest as he slipped down further. Lan's tongue was the first to make contact upon her lips and she gasped her eyes widening as he buried his nose and took her scent in. Siuane was soaking wet and it was an almost pleasurable experience as his tongue lapped at her folds and his nose brushed against the hidden nub giving her pleasure that way as well.

Siuane was eager to grab upon the long hair Lan had and pushed and prodded until he was licking in just the right spots to make flashes of color dance within her eye lids. Lan got a bit too eager and pressed two of his thick fingers within Siuane. That caused a gasp and she tensed as he pulled away, “forgive me, I lost myself...” He went to pull out and she shook her head a bit gasping,

“no keep going. Just please gentle and slow,” Lan agreed with a hum and went back to lapping her lips as his two thick fingers ever so slowly started a gentle pace within her body. It didn't take long for Siuane to relax enough for Lan to really pick up the pace with his fingers and tongue. She was a wriggling mess beneath him.

A few twists of his fingers in that oh so deft way he knew and she was throwing her head back in orgasm. Her body tightened so hard around his fingers he had to stop moving them. If it had been his cock he was sure it would have been almost painful. A small gush flowed from her and he happily lapped until she was relaxed and panting gently. After a few more laps, she smacked him away body way too sensitive at this point. Lan smiled and slowly sat up as he cleaned his mouth upon her shift. 

Moiraine seemed to have finally recovered and she eyed him, still hard and aching. Lan was alright with just using his hand to get himself off. It wouldn't have been the first time he had given pleasure but got none in return. “You have not gotten your own,” she murmured and Lan shrugged it off, slowly stroking his aching member,

“no, but you two are satisfied that is enough for me,” he murmured gruffly as she shook her head and waved a hand in his direction. He could feel the air surround him but it did not force him closer just prod him as he moved until he was standing between her legs, shift up around her hips bodice also around her hips still leaving her exposed.

“Let me pleasure you. Please, I want you to take your pleasure within me,” Lan looked to Siuane curiously as the darker woman gave a nod of acceptance. Lan didn't wish to step on any toes,

“Are you sure? You are not too spent?” He asked softly as Moiraine shook her head.,

“I am recovered. Do you think Siuane only ever goes for one time a night?” She chuckled as Lan gave a huff that could almost, just almost be a laugh. She smiled kindly as Lan bent to give her a very gentle kiss. His hands easily pulled the dress and shift all the way off leaving her exposed to him. He pulled back just enough to spit a bit on his hand and start to massage his dick. She eyed him curiously as he touched himself,

“I do not wish to enter you dry and harm you,” Lan explained, “especially this being your first time with a man.” Moiraine hummed in agreement. After a few strokes, Lan lined himself up with Moiraine and used his guiding hand to rub the head upon her lips gently. She was still quite moist and that pleased him slightly. It didn't take long for Moiraine to get impatient as she arched and pressed back. 

With that bit of a push, Lan felt himself enter in one small movement. He groaned unabashedly and Moiraine gasped, a fist going to her lips as she bit down to not cry out too loud. “Are you in pain?” He asked and she shook her head,

“no please go on.” Lan nodded and gently pulled out and pressed back in. His pace was slow and gentle, almost calculating at first. Though, the need for release became too much even with his iron will that was so much he could handle from the teasing sucks to getting Siuane off with fingers and lips.

Moiraine seemed to agree and was bucking and grinding up against him as his hips snapped forward. Lan knew he could keep going for hours if he truly wanted but he rather be on the road heading to Arafel at this rate anyway. Moiraine's eyes rolled back and she moaned extra loud as she felt her body get closer and closer to orgasm. 

With one final thrust, she was crying her orgasm into the air, hands grabbing his back and clawing him up just as the Lady Edeyn had done earlier. Lan made no sound of pain or even acknowledgment at the claw marks against his back as his hips kept pumping until he groaned audibly. 

Moiraine could feel the warmth rush within her as Lan spent inside her body. Oh light, it felt amazing! Lan shivered and waited until he was done pulsing before he pulled out and stood slowly. “Do you think you will be able to start travels shortly?” Moiraine nodded,

“give me just a few moments and we may leave.” She murmured.

It really didn't take too long for her to get up and they left as swiftly as they came. Lan riding the bay mare next to her own. He rode just a head back as if to follow as subservient. It was almost unnerving but she paid it no heed. 

“Lan?” She finally called out as they finally made their way out of Chachin. Lan rode up next to Moiraine's mare and eyed her,

“Yes?” He asked and she smiled to him,

“How about we keep this relationship professional from now on?” Lan smirked a bit, no questions asked,

“As you wish, Aes Sedai.”


End file.
